De Carne e Osso
by Jade Miranda
Summary: Elas não são perfeitas, e sabem que ninguém é. Afinal, há sempre um pecado para encobrir.
1. Santa Gula

**N/a: **Olá pessoas! :D

Cheguei com mais uma loucura para ser postada. Hahaha. Espero que vocês curtam. Essa fic já estava na minha mente há muito tempo, mas não conseguia escrever. E na semana passada tive um surto de criatividade e terminei no mesmo dia. Haha. Vai entender.

**Vamos aos pequenos avisos.**

- Naruto não me pertence, é tudo do Masashi Kishimoto. Se fossem meus iria roubar o Itachi, Gaara, Neji, Shika e o Kakashi-sensei. xD

- Classificação será K+. Não acho que precise ser mais do que isso.

- Não vou definir os dias de postagem, pessoas. Mas vou tentar não demorar nas atualizações.

- Cada capítulo terá sua capa postada no meu perfil. ^^

* * *

**De Carne e Osso**

**.**

_Por Jade Miranda_

**Resumo**: Elas não são perfeitas, e sabem que ninguém é. Afinal, há sempre um pecado para encobrir.

* * *

Alegria do pecado às vezes toma conta de mim  
E é tão bom não ser divina  
Me cobrir de humanidade me fascina  
E me aproxima do céu

E eu gosto de estar na terra cada vez mais  
Minha boca se abre e espera  
O direito ainda que profano  
Do mundo ser sempre mais humano

Perfeição demais me agita os instintos  
Quem se diz muito perfeito  
Na certa encontrou um jeito insosso  
Pra não ser de carne e osso, pra não ser carne e osso.

_Carne e Osso – Zélia Duncan_.

•••

**Cap. 1** – **Santa Gula**.

_Yamanaka Ino._

Eram duas horas da manhã. E há vinte minutos estava parada, como uma estátua, no meio da cozinha escura. Todos na casa já dormiam. Ela tinha que ser forte. Tentava obrigar os pés a voltarem para o quarto e ir dormir. Mas não estava com sono. E seu estômago não estava querendo colaborar roncando daquela forma.

Com um suspiro derrotado, abriu a geladeira, e com uma colher, roubou da enorme tigela de pudim, uma prova.

Assim que encostou a colher em seus lábios, fechou os olhos, deliciada. Era só um pouquinho. Não iria fazer diferença na sua dieta.

Não. Definitivamente não iria.

O gosto nos lábios não foi o suficiente. Precisava de mais. E sem pensar duas vezes subiu as escadas com a enorme travessa de vidro. Trancou a porta do quarto, sentando-se na poltrona, comendo desesperadamente.

Nem havia chegado à metade do pudim. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ino largou o doce de lado, começando a chorar.

Era uma fraca. Uma grande idiota. Como pretendia manter sua boa forma, se durante a noite cedia de modo descabido à vontade de saciar sua gula?

Limpou as lágrimas pelo alvo rosto, encarou seu reflexo abatido no espelho. Por mais que quisesse evitar, algumas pessoas já percebiam que ela andava pálida. Já havia passado mal várias vezes no treino das líderes de torcida, e já estava começando a ser questionada do por que disso.

Sua mãe sempre a obrigava ao desjejum. Que era sempre farto. Dizia que sua filha não tinha necessidade de se preocupar com o corpo, já que era linda.

Ino odiava a hora das refeições. Quando estava na escola, inventava algo, e nas vezes que perdia o controle com a comida, terminava por fazer _aquilo._

Já havia percebido o olhar de três pessoas na escola. Mas não era um olhar qualquer. Era como se eles soubessem o que ela fazia, seu segredo de boa forma. Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, e Sabaku no Gaara.

Shikamaru era seu amigo, mas ela não poderia contar isso a ele. Além do mais, ele ia querer que ela parasse. E Ino já não sabia se isso era possível.

Shino era seu colega de classe, e dono de uma incrível perspicácia. Mas ele não falaria nada diretamente com ela.

Sabaku no Gaara. Uma incógnita para ela, mas tinha noção de que o ruivo a seguia com os olhos por todo lugar. E todas as vezes, Ino sentia arrepios pelo corpo. Mas ele não tinha nada haver com isso, era o que a loira pensava.

Correu para sua suíte, e pegando sua escova de dente se preparou para colocar tudo para fora. Tinha tanto nojo nesses momentos, mas era aquilo ou todo aquele pudim ia fazê-la engordar.

Ela não tinha saída. Tinha?

Não. Tudo em nome da sua beleza. Tudo em nome da sua popularidade. E ninguém precisava saber dos seus ataques à geladeira ou do que ela estava para fazer.

Aquele era seu fardo. E ninguém precisava saber.

* * *

**N/a**: **E então, gostaram? *ansiosa para saber as opiniões de vocês* ****Reviews? :D**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! E qual será o próximo pecado? xD**


	2. Inveja Boa

**N/a: Os capítulos não serão mais considerados independentes, ok? Já até apaguei a nota dos avisos, pois eu esqueci do detalhe que no epílogo as sete histórias vão se relacionar.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 2** – **Inveja Boa**.

_Mitsashi Tenten._

A música era quase ensurdecedora. Mas não fazia diferença, ela já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de ambiente. Sempre nos fins de semana, ela e seus amigos faziam essas festas. Sem nenhum motivo especial, só com o exclusivo propósito de se divertir.

A festa da semana acontecia na casa de Uchiha Sasuke. Os pais do moreno haviam viajado à negócios. Deixando a casa ser dominada pelos hormônios adolescentes.

Tenten estava sentada perto do bar, um dos arranjos improvisados, e muito bem preparados, diga-se de passagem. Pediu uma bebida, e não demorou a perceber que o barman estava flertando com ela. Logo pensou em ignorar o rapaz, mas por fim, resolveu se divertir, afinal ele não era de se jogar fora.

Mas sua atenção foi desviada para a porta, e ela já nem se lembrava do barman. Seus orbes estavam fixos em Hyuuga Neji.

Seu colega de sala. E se dependesse dela poderia ser muito mais que um amigo. Mas ele parecia não enxergar-la. Tenten sentia-se frustrada com isso. E mais frustrada ainda, por saber qual era o motivo de Neji não ter olhos para nenhuma outra garota.

O motivo tinha nome e sobrenome: Hyuuga Hinata. Prima dele.

A jovem de olhos perolados era gentil, mas muito introvertida. E ainda sim, era uma ótima amiga. Ótima conselheira e sempre disposta a ajudar quem precisasse.

O único problema era que Hinata não podia ajudá-la. Já que a causa dos problemas da Mitsashi eram a própria Hyuuga. E o que ela representava para Neji.

Tenten abominava sentir inveja de alguém. Mas era incontrolável quando via o gênio Hyuuga observar a prima, com aquele olhar de pura adoração, de desejo, de amor. Olhar que a Mitsashi ansiava ter para si.

Tinha vontade de socá-lo, até fazê-lo perceber que não tinha chances com a Hyuuga. Já que todos sabiam que Hinata era perdidamente apaixonada por Uzumaki Naruto. E só mesmo aquele tonto era tão obtuso ao ponto de não perceber os sentimentos da menina.

O loiro continuava obcecado por Haruno Sakura, esta por sua vez, morria de amores por Uchiha Sasuke, que parecia não ligar para a rósea. Sasuke era o melhor amigo de Naruto.

Aquela situação já estava ficando ridícula. Só que a cada encontro com eles, sua inveja aumentava. Sabia que Hinata não tinha culpa pelo amor que Neji destinava a ela, sabia também, que a Hyuuga não percebia os anseios do moreno, por ser cega por Naruto.

Mas Tenten não conseguia controlar o vil sentimento, afinal ela era feita de carne e osso.

* * *

**N/a: Oi!** *se esconde*

**Sei que demorei demais para aparecer, desculpem por isso, mas como avisei no perfil estou sem tempo para me dedicar as fics, e além disso tenho estudado muito. Mas como tinha muito tempo sem postar, aproveitei para atualizar todas as fics hoje. ****Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Sobre a nota... foi o seguinte, gente. Eu acabei esquecendo do epílogo na hora que disse que os capítulos seriam independentes. Me desculpem por isso. **

**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123 -** Logo quando pensei nesse pecado me veio ela na mente. Fiquei com dó dela também.

**Oul K.Z** - Fico feliz que tenha gostado. :D Bem, quando pensei nos sete primeiros capítulos a intenção foi isso mesmo, ser curto e objetivo. Que bom que consegui. Sobre narrar outras situações e mais detalhes, isso vai acontecer no epílogo, onde as sete histórias vão se relacionar. Espero que a história continue agradando. ^^

**Miloca381** - Obrigada, prema! *-* Não é? HAHAHAHAHA. A preguiça domina, bem. xD

**Coelha-Chan **- OMG! Não acredito que você está lendo uma fic minha, flor! *-* Fiquei feliz em saber que gostou. Também acho, assim que pensei nesse pecado e nos distúrbio, ela veio na minha mente. Ri alto com essa do "Patricinha..." Eu também espero conseguir sair do clichê, flor. Ah, sim. Sua kunoichi preferida vai aparecer sim. Haha.

**Reviews? **

**Espero que sim, beijos! :D**


	3. Toque de Ira

**Cap. 3** – **Toque de Ira**.

_Haruno Sakura._

Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Aquilo já era quase um mantra. A jovem de cabelos róseos andava pela escola, tentando se acalmar.

Sabia que não podia reclamar, afinal de contas, ele não tinha nada com ela. Mas assim mesmo, era difícil ver o garoto dos seus sonhos agarrado com outra garota.

Ela já deveria ter aprendido. Mas quem disse que seu maldito coração entendia o que ela precisava.

Era burro, igual à dona.

Saiu pisando firme até o ginásio da escola. Desceu por um dos corredores; chegando à parte onde alguns alunos treinavam vários tipos de lutas e até mesmo boxe. Sakura ficou os observando. Assim que todos saíram, andou na direção do saco de boxe, começando a esmurrá-lo. Sakura tinha a mão pesada, mas não tanto, a ponto de causar um estrago no equipamento.

-Sakura-chan?

Ela estancou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado com entusiasmo, mas não se virou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Naruto se aproximou com um sorriso caloroso.

Ela não respondeu. Naruto se aproximou mais, e tocou seu ombro.

-Você está estranha, Sakura-chan. – ele agora parecia preocupado.

-Não encoste em mim. – Naruto se afastou, ficou surpreso com aquele tom de voz frio, áspero.

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

Sakura virou com os olhos verdes cheios de fúria.

-NASCEU! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SEU IDIOTA!

Naruto a encarou incrédulo. Sakura nunca havia gritado com ele daquela forma.

-A culpa do Sasuke-kun não me notar é toda sua! – acusou rancorosa. – Ele sabe que você gosta de mim, e por isso, não se aproxima, só pode ser isso! – gritava a plenos pulmões. - Para não machucar o melhor amigo. A culpa é sua, Naruto! Eu odeio você.

Sakura ao ver a expressão magoada de Naruto, pareceu acordar do transe. Cobriu a boca com as mãos, arrependida. – Naruto... – ela sussurrou. Por Kami! O que ela havia dito.

O Uzumaki deu-lhe as costas, saindo da sala.

A rósea caiu no chão sentindo-se atordoada. Havia tido outro ataque de ira. E novamente tinha descontado em alguém que não merecia aquilo. Naruto era a pessoa mais carinhosa do mundo, e era muito importante para ela. Mas quando se tratava de Sasuke, Sakura parecia ficar burra e estúpida.

Se fosse esperta, estaria junto do loiro agora. Só que não era justo usá-lo dessa forma. Sabia que não podia retribuir os sentimentos dele na mesma proporção.

Mas acabara de magoá-lo. Ferido de uma forma imperdoável. Sem conseguir prender o choro, ela gritou de ódio.

Não percebeu quando alguém se agachou perto dela, só se deu conta de outra presença, quando a pessoa circundou o braço por sua fina cintura.

-Vamos, bobona. – a menina abraçou Sai sem qualquer constrangimento. Era o único amigo que entendia seus rompantes de fúria.

-Eu sou uma completa imbecil, Sai. Naruto deve me odiar agora. E com razão.

Sai havia visto o Uzumaki sair com uma expressão destruída. E sabia que aquilo tinha dedo de Sakura.

-Você se desculpa com ele depois. – ele falou com um meio sorriso.

-Ele não vai me perdoar. – choramingou. - Eu não consigo me perdoar.

-Nada de auto-piedade aqui, certo?

A Haruno abaixou a cabeça e saiu com o amigo. Tinha que aprender a controlar seu gênio difícil. Ou acabaria sem nenhum amigo.

* * *

**N/a**: **Olá, pessoas! :D**

**Desculpem a demora. Mas vocês sabem como o tempo disponível ta cada dia mais complicado. ^^'**

**A capa vai está no perfil, ok?**

**Nathalia Cheron - **Não é? Só lembro deles quando falam de "inveja boa" HAHAHA. Bem, o dela eu acho que combinou, provavelmente o dela será o quinto capítulo. Vamos ver, não é?

**Miloca381** - Oi, amor! Invejinha é complicado. No epílogo vamos ver como as coisas se ajeitam. :D

**Beijos! Até o próximo capítulo. o/**


	4. Pura Luxúria

**Cap. 4** – **Pura Luxúria**.

_Karin. _

Espreguiçou o corpo esguio e sentou-se na cama. Vestindo somente suas peças íntimas, ergueu-se lentamente e caminhou para o banheiro. Em seguida, prendeu os cabelos vermelhos em um rabo de cavalo.

Vestiu a camiseta branca do loiro, que estava deitado na enorme cama. Deidara ainda dormia, estava esparramado pela cama, exibindo o torso definido.

Karin sentou-se em cima de uma bancada, e ficou observando-o. Eles estavam em mais uma das festas do fim de semana. Essa havia sido feita na casa do loiro, regada a todos os tipos de bebida.

Ela não esperava que fosse passar a noite com ele. Mas ao avistar Sasuke com outra garota, sentiu seu ego ser ferido.

Acabou bebendo além da conta, mas lembrava-se perfeitamente que estava aos beijos no corredor com o dono da casa, e depois, aos amassos no quarto dele.

Não havia sentimento. Somente atração e desejo.

Nesses momentos era levada completamente pela luxúria. O sexo havia se tornado sua válvula de escape para digerir a rejeição de Uchiha Sasuke. Não sabia se o amava, achava que não. Mas desejava poder confirmar isso. E não entendia o porquê dele a rejeitar tanto, ou simplesmente, ignorar sua existência.

Percebeu que a pouca luz que adentrava o quarto, estava despertando o loiro. Incomodado, ele virou de bruços. Karin sorriu de canto, enquanto devagar engatinhava pela cama. A ruiva passou a distribuir beijos pelas costas de Deidara, ele soltou um fraco gemido manhoso.

E logo Karin deu um gritinho animado quando Deidara ficou por cima dela, beijando seu pescoço, e depois atacando seus lábios.

-Pensei que tinha ido embora. – ele murmurou mordiscando a orelha dela.

-Quer que eu vá embora? – provocou. – nem vou sentir sua falta.

-Duvido. – o loiro alfinetou beijando-a nos lábios novamente.

Se Sasuke não a queria, ela tinha quem a quisesse. Mesmo que não fosse por definitivo. Por enquanto, para ela bastava. Por enquanto.

* * *

**N/a: Primeiramente... Feliz ano novo, gente! :D Demorei, mas finalmente cheguei. Desculpem a demora.**

**Vivi Akemi - **Obrigada, flor. Bem vinda! :D Espero que continue gostando.

**Nathalia Cheron **- Sakura tinha que descontar nele não é, amiga? Haha. Será? Lá vem você e suas teorias, rs. xD

**Lell Ly **- Bem vinda, Lell :D Obrigada por comentar e favoritar *_* Também acho que combina muito com elas. Sakura perde a noção por causa do Sasuke, ainda bem que o Sai foi ajudá-la.

**Tashachan **- Seja muito bem vinda, Tasha :D Fiquei super feliz com seus três comentários. HAHA. Pois é, tem um fim, rs. Fiquei com dó da Ino, admito. E do Naruto também, Sakura foi muito má com ele. Muito obrigada por favoritar a fic e a minha pessoa como autora *_*

**Jamile** - Preeeeema! Gostou, né? Mas é a verdade, pô! HAHA. Sua cara mesmo. Já achou a senha? HAHA.

**Capa no meu perfil ;D ****Beijo e até a próxima!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
